Frutos del Pasado
by Janet0041
Summary: Todo transcurría normalmente en la Orden de Magdala, hasta que una misión, un demonio se presenta diciendo que tiene un asunto pendiente con Chrno... aunque las cosas empeoran cuando este muestra interés en el contratista de éste... ¿podrá defender a Rose
1. Chapter 1

"**Frutos del Pasado"**

Por Roxana Janet

**SUMMARY: **Las cosas transcurrían normalmente en el convento, hasta que un día, en cierta misión, un demonio se presenta diciendo que tiene un asunto pendiente con Chrno... sin embargo, las cosas se salen de control cuando éste descubre que tiene un contratista... ¿podrá Chrno defender a Rosette de aquellos que quieran interferir entre ellos?

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! – se ve como sale con una red mientras llama a Chrno, quien parece ser, está muy bien escondido... – Chrnooooooooooooooo... ¬.¬

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Nuevamente la lluvia de disparos comenzó. Tras dar un total de 4 disparos, dio un bote por un lado al momento de esquivar uno de los ataques de la criatura que tenían enfrente, misma que dio un brinco a su vez ocultándose en las sombras; al caer al suelo y ponerse de pie con el mismo impulso, miró hacia su compañero a la distancia, que al igual que ella, se encontraba ya de pie, mientras permanecía alerta para captar cualquier señal que su enemigo les pudiera dar para indicar su posición, aunque la tarea no era fácil, puesto que el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la cubierta metálica de la gran bodega donde se encontraban resultaba después de varios minutos, algo realmente aturdidor para el demonio.

"Chrno, ¿cómo estás? " preguntó la monja rubia al chico, que se frotaba el interior de la oreja, con un gesto de incomodidad.

"Me duelen los oidos..." se quejó al momento que la monja se acercaba a él y tras tomar su rostro con ambas manos y girarle la cara, le daba un pequeño beso en la oreja, mientras éste enseguida se giraba hacia ella con un sonrisa tierna y a la vez maliciosa "... ¿y si te dijera que no soporto el dolor...?"

"Me encargaría de golpearte fuertemente para que el dolor de tus oidos se te olvide o al menos se compense con el otro..." se limitó a responder Rosette con el mismo gesto que Chrno le había puesto, mientras el demonio reía nervioso, aunque el momento de tranquilidad les duró poco puesto que el chico sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre la chica, evitando un ataque de la criatura "Maldito!"

"Rosette, daijobu?" preguntó angustiado Chrno girándose hacia la muchacha, mientras esta se hincaba haciendo un ademán de confirmación; tras sonreír, el chico se giró nuevamente a tratar de localizar a su agresor, pero de nueva cuenta se había escondido.

Tras levantarse, comenzó a caminar en busca de cualquier señal que le indicara donde el monstruo estaba, con sus sentidos mas alertas que nunca, repentinamente, su fino oido captó un sonido, girándose hacia su contratista. "ROSETTE ARRIBA DE TI!"

El llamado fue muy tardío; en escasos segundos, el monstruo estuvo arriba de la muchacha, una de sus grandes manos sujetándola firmemente, mientras el demonio corría a toda su capacidad, tratando de evitar que se la llevara, pero siendo en balde; la criatura dio un gran bote y se puso en el segundo nivel, al momento que sus órbitas verdes seguían al demonio con apariencia de niño, la desesperación y el enfado eran visibles en sus ojos rojizos "NO TE ATREVAS A SIQUIERA A PENSARLO BASTARDO!" amenazó Chrno, mientras el ser, lejos de prestarle mas atención, puso a la chica enfrente de su boca, al momento que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar "DETENTE!" la voz del chiquillo resonó por todo el almacén, ahora con mas desesperación que nada, mientras que la chica lo único que atinaba a hacer, era dar un grito ensordecedor al momento de cerrar los ojos...

Durante los próximos segundos, lo único que sintió fue una extraña calidez rodeándole, sujetándole, para enseguida, escuchar un rugido que seguramente provenía de la criatura... tras sentir que habían tocado tierra, finalmente abrió sus ojos, al momento que veía una sombra sobre ella, sus ojos brillando intensamente, alarmándose notoriamente.

"CHRNO? EN QUE MOMENTO LIBERASTE EL SELLO!" preguntó angustiada la chica al momento de tomar su reloj con ambas manos, dispuesta a sellarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, se quedó en shock: el sello no estaba roto... sin entender que pasaba, regresó su mirada hacia la figura que tenía detrás suyo, mirándole con mas atención... en la parte de la cabeza, además de las orejas, resaltaban en cada lateral dos bultos: tenía cuernos.

Tras carburar esa información, la chica aún en el suelo se echó hacia atrás, sin quitar su mirada de lo que estaba segura, era un demonio. Los pasos apresurados a la distancia le hicieron apartar la vista del ser que tenía enfrente, al momento que tras mirar detrás de la figura, veía aun Chrno correr a toda prisa hacia ella, pasando de largo la figura y una vez lo suficientemente cerca, lanzándose sobre la chica, en un abrazo.

"ROSETTE, ROSETTE!" exclamaba el chico al momento de separarse de ella y tomar con ambas manos la cara de la chica, mirándola bien "ESTAS BIEN? TE HIZO ALGO?" continuaba el demonio con las preguntas sin siquiera dejarle tomar aire para contestar "Estaba muy preocupado... no pude hacer nada... nada!" y sin decir mas, nuevamente le abrazó, al momento que Rosette tomaba aire y simplemente le reconfortaba, dando un suspiro.

"**_Vaya, vaya, vaya... es este el Asesino de cien mil millones de su especie...?_**" la voz a su espalda le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y girarse hacia el dueño de la voz, la misma figura que había salvado a Rosette; el demonio con apariencia de niño se puso delante de Rosette, en posición defensiva.

"QUIEN ERES!" demandó Chrno una respuesta, mostrando sus colmillos "SI TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A ROSETTE, TE JURO QUE...!"

"**_Qué es lo que harás...? La protegerás de la misma forma que lo hiciste antes..._?**" se mofó el demonio al momento de comenzar a reír; el niño demonio simplemente gruñó aun mas y frunció el ceño "**_De cualquier forma, afortunadamente para la chica, no es ella quien me interesa..."_** hace una pausa al momento que extiende su brazo y con un garrudo dedo le señala "**_El que me interesa eres TÚ...!"_**

"Yo...? Eso significa que... Eres un buscador... verdad...?" preguntó Chrno tras bajar un poco su mirada, no cambiando su expresión preocupada; Rosette miró a su compañero y en seguida la pasó al demonio, al momento que tomaba el reloj con una mano y lo apretaba con fuerza.

"**_Un buscador...?"_** el demonio meneó la cabeza negativamente**_ "Chrno, Chrno... me sorprende que no recuerdes siquiera a tus propios compañeros de batalla... ¿tal vez es por ello que ahora estás con los humanos que habíamos jurado destruir? Aunque si ambos lo pensamos bien, no debería extrañarnos tu comportamiento... después de todo, juramos protegernos la espaldas y en vez de ello, seguiste otras indicaciones dejándonos solos al grupo del sector 6..._**" dijo al momento de entrecerrar los ojos, al contrario de Chrno, quien finalmente pareció entenderlo todo.

"Adamanthis...?" Chrno bajó un poco su posición de guardia, al momento que el demonio daba un paso al frente, dejándose ver finalmente: de la misma estatura de Chrno cuando estaba en su forma verdadera, su atuendo, un par de hombreras doradas sujetadas con cadenas a una protección que solo abarcaba en el pecho, con un trozo de tela unidos a la misma pieza central a manera de cubre boca color negra; un pantalón bombacho negro también con solo una protección dorada cubriéndole la pelvis y los laterales de los muslos, al momento de usar unos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta abajo del codo, siendo sujetados por unos tirantes rojos, usando otro par de tirantes iguales para sujetar las botas a su pantalón; cabello pelirrojo peinado hacia los lados terminando en dos puntas levantadas, un gran mechón de cabello cayéndole sobre un lado de la cara cubriéndole el ojo, ojos turquesa y su piel clara; un par de alas negras finas, un par de cuernos medianos color dorados en forma de carnero saliéndole por los lados de la cabeza y una cola muy al estilo de un león que se meneaba de un lado a otro; el demonio entrecerró sus ojos.

"**_Al menos has tenido la decencia de reconocer a un compañero caído..." _**su expresión fría no se vio alterada si quiera un poco "**_nos dejaste cuando se supone que mas apoyo nos debías dar... escapaste con Aion y nos abandonaste... debes pagar por ello! _**"

"Adamanthis... este no es el momento de discutirlo..." bajó la mirada Chrno, al momento de mirar de reojo a Rosette, sin que ésta lo notara, mas atenta al demonio mencionado que a su compañero; el demonio simplemente hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

"**_Claro que es el momento! Finalmente te encontré y pienso obtener mi venganza! Ahora, transfórmate! Terminemos esto aquí y ahora!"_** ordenó el demonio al momento de ponerse en guardia, Chrno simplemente mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, sin moverse "**_Anda! Qué esperas! Transformate!_**"

"No lo haré..."

"**_Qué! POR QUE NO!_**"

"No puedo hacerlo..."

"**_TONTERÍAS! ANDA, TRANSFORMATE!_**" nota que Chrno sigue sin moverse, al momento que el chico le mira por segundos, y en seguida pone su mirada en Rosette "**_SI NO LO HACES, MATARÉ A LA CHICA!_**"

"NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A ROSETTE!" los ojos de Chrno brillaron nuevamente con furia.

"**_Ahhhh... ya veo... es por ella? Descuida! Una vez muerta no estorbará_**!"

El demonio se lanzó contra la muchacha al momento de lanzar a Chrno por un lado, tirándole desde el nivel donde estaban, al momento que el eco del grito de Rosette pronunciado su nombre resonaba entre las paredes metálicas del lugar, al momento que Chrno lanzaba un grito... la garra que Adamanthis había formado en su brazo derecho se detuvo a escasos milímetros de atravesar el rostro de la monja rubia, al momento que esta mantenía sus manos sobre el reloj que aprisionaba contra su pecho... el demonio pelirrojo se giró hacia la gran figura de Chrno, que se encontraba por un lado, con una mano deteniendo su ataque, al momento que los ojos dorados del chico le miraban con superioridad; tras lograr liberarse del agarre del demonio de cabellos violáceos, Adamanthis dio un bote hacia atrás, al momento de ponerse en guardia y mirar de arriba abajo al demonio, reparando en un gran detalle...

"**_Ya lo notaste, cierto...?_**" la voz de Chrno se retumbó por el almacén, mientras el otro demonio aún no podía creerlo "**_estás en lo correcto... este es el motivo por el cual no puedo pelear contra ti..._**" Rosette mira a Chrno, quien a su vez le mira y asiente; la chica entonces cierra el reloj, mientras el colosal demonio regresa a su forma humana infantil, quien de nueva cuenta mira al pelirrojo "Tengo una contratista, y mi poder depende de su vida... así que si quieres matarme, tendrás que intentarlo conmigo estando así... por que hice una promesa y no puedo morir ni ante ti ni ante nadie... no hasta que la cumpla y mate a Aion con mis propias manos...!"

"**_Pero... qué no se supone que... esto no tiene sentido! Tú escapaste con él! Tú eres hermano de Aion! El no pudo..._**!"

"Es una larga historia... la cual en resumen, es la siguiente: el me quitó mis cuernos, secuestró al hermano de Rosette, y hasta que no le traigamos de vuelta no podré recuperarlos..."

El demonio miró a la chica que Chrno tenía al lado; tras un par de segundos, dejó su posición de ataque y tomó una mas natural, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

"**_Si te matara en esa forma, no tendría ningún caso... no durarías siquiera para sentir el inicio de mi furia... así que... tendré que esperar..._**" dijo el demonio desviando la mirada, al momento que Rosette respiraba aliviada, al momento de ponerse de pie "**_sin embargo, ahora que por fin te he encontrado, no pienso dejar que escapes de nuevo..."_** el demonio le mira nuevamente "**_iré contigo a donde sea que vayas..._**"

CONTINUARÁ

PLEASE! DEJEN REVIEWS! Y si tienen dudas, contáctenme! nn


	2. Chapter 2

"**Frutos del Pasado"**

Por Roxana Janet

**SUMMARY: **Las cosas transcurrían normalmente en el convento, hasta que un día, en cierta misión, un demonio se presenta diciendo que tiene un asunto pendiente con Chrno... sin embargo, las cosas se salen de control cuando éste descubre que tiene un contratista... ¿podrá Chrno defender a Rosette de aquellos que quieran interferir entre ellos?

**DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! – comienza a pegar cartelitos de "se busca" con fotos de Chrno – T.T alguien lo ha visto...?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"¡¡¡Esto es inconcebible!" la voz mas que molesta de la hermana Kate resonaba por los pasillos de la Orden de Magdalena, al momento que los miembros de la Milicia esperaban la orden para disparar a su objetivo, mismo que a su vez, se limitaba a mover su cola de un lado a otro, indiferente.

"S-Sé que no está permitido, Hermana Kate, pero... dijo que se quedaría donde Chrno no importando que..."

"¡¡No me importa si dijo eso o no! En este convento el único motivo por el que admitimos a un ser como Chrno es por que tenía un contrato contigo! No hay manera de que un demonio sin un sello sea admitido en este lugar!"

"**_Escuche anciana... yo no pienso ir a ningún lado lejos de Chrno_**..." la voz de Adamanthis sonó, al momento que sus pupilas turquesas miraban de forma asesina a la hermana Kate "**_Así que mas le vale que acepte la idea o de lo contrario me encargaré personalmente de que conceda su autorización..."_**

"E-Escucha Adamanthis! " comenzó Rosette llamando su atención, poniéndose delante suyo al momento de agitar nerviosamente las manos "Todo estará bien! Solo trata de calmarte un poco! Te aseguro que la hermana Kate te permitirá quedarte aquí siempre y cuando no causes problemas y mantengas una apariencia mas normal! No es verdad, hermana Kate?" se giró la monja rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia la madre superiora quien le miraba fieramente "Asi que, ¿por qué mejor no vas a conocer el lugar?" el demonio miró a la monja por un par de segundos, y tras echar una última mirada a la madre superiora, se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, mientras la rubia daba una respiración de alivio.

"¿Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, hermana Rosette? Acaba de poner en peligro la existencia de todas las hermanas que habitan este convento!"

"En realidad hermana Kate, creo que la decisión de Rosette ha sido la mas acertada... si me permite opinar..." la voz serena y seria de Remington captó la atención de ambas monjas "Aunque el demonio permanezca sin sello, de alguna manera al estar aquí nos permitirá tenerle bajo observación, y así podremos registrar cualquier movimiento que haga, y así..."

"Y así, si hace algo que no se pueda controlar, para eso estamos Chrno y yo aquí..." dijo Rosette sujetando el reloj colgante de su cuello, sorprendiendo a ambos superiores, que le miraron "asi que no se preocupe, hermana Kate... esta decisión al final, solamente la pagaré yo, si es que no fue correcta... ahora, si me disculpa..." y sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta y al igual que el demonio, salió del lugar, al momento que aún dentro de sí, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto...

OoOoOoO

Adamanthis recorría el lugar con la mirada al momento que caminaba por los grandes pasillos del patio; nunca antes había estado en un lugar habitado por humanos, y mucho menos en un convento...

"Así que... la hermana Kate te ha dado su autorización..." el demonio de cabellos violáceos llamó desde la fuente central al momento de mantener su mirada en el suelo, mientras el demonio pelirrojo simplemente le miraba "ya veo... tendrás que seguir las reglas si quieres permanecer aquí..."

"**_Yo no estoy aquí con el mismo propósito que tú, asi que no pienso seguir las estúpidas reglas que haya en este lugar_**!"

"Tendrás que hacerlo si es que acaso quieres permanecer en el mismo lugar que yo..." la voz paciente pero no menos preocupada de Chrno nuevamente sonó, mientras finalmente le miraba "y lo primero que puedes hacer es cambiar tu apariencia a una humana..."

"**_Mph...! Jamás me rebajaría a tener una apariencia tan lastimosa como la tuya! Una similar a la de cualquier perro de Dios_**!"

"Em... Adamanthis...?" la monja rubia llamó captando la atención de ambos demonios, mientras le miraban "Escucha, sé que realmente no tienes por qué obedecer lo que se te pida, sin embargo... me preguntaba... sería posible que cambiaras tu apariencia... tan solo un poco...?"

"**_Como le decía a Chrno... no pienso rebajarme a hacer tal cosa...!_**"

"Oh, Vamos! Sé que la apariencia que tengas no influirá para nada en tu poder!Además, será difícil que puedas acercarte a las chicas si te ven así... se ponen muy nerviosas fácilmente..." agregó con cierta picardía la rubia, mientras ambos demonios parpadeaban ante la liberal reacción de la misma, el demonio mas joven haciendo un sonido de sorpresa realmente gracioso.

"R-Rosette! No hablarás en serio!" la voz nerviosa de Chrno le reprendió, mientras el otro demonio parecía pensárselo seriamente.

"Oh, Vamos Chrno!" la chica se giró hacia él con aire de frustración "No creo que sea peor que el Anciano... y además, mientras solo mire no hay problema..."

"P-Pero...!"

"**_Está decidido entonces...!_**" la voz de Adamanthis pronto interrumpió la discusión de ambos chicos, mientras una niebla le cubría, al momento que tras un par de segundos, tras dispersarse la misma, el demonio aparecía con una forma mas humana, sus alas, cola y cuernos habían desaparecido, su peinado permanecía en la misma forma, sus ojos ahora eran de un color rojizo y sus orejas mas pequeñas pero igual de puntiagudas como las de Chrno u otro demonio en ese estado, sus ropas una chamarra de cuero color negra, un par de pantalones ajustados con apariencia vaquera, y unas botas sujetando las boquillas del mismo.

"¿Ves? Mal no te ves! Dios... no entiendo cómo es que se quejan tanto de verse como nosotros, realmente a veces no entiendo a ustedes los demonios..."

"Si, como sea... supongo me puedo acostumbrar a esto..." dijo el chico con fastidio cerrando sus ojos, mirándole segundos después "¿y tu eres...?"

"Rosette Christopher..." respondió la muchacha, mientras el demonio pelirrojo simplemente asentía "em... ¿Chrno...? por qué no le das un recorrido a Adamanthis por el lugar...?"

"... Como tu digas, Rosette..." respondió el demonio con apariencia de niño no muy convencido con la idea, y tras echarle una última mirada a su contratista, esta dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta, ante la mirada de ambos demonios "Andando, cuánto antes terminemos, mejor..." se adelantó Chrno antes de que el demonio mas grande pudiera hablar o hacer algo, al momento de comenzar a caminar.

Tras un par de horas donde el demonio de cabellos violáceos guiaba al chico (en el cual el demonio realmente comenzaba a pensar que estar en el convento no sería tan malo puesto que las monjas no eran nada feas... y viceversa, jejeje...), Adamanthis dio un suspiro al momento de sentarse sobre las escaleras que conducían al taller del anciano, el último lugar del recorrido, mientras Chrno, un tanto aislado del mundo presente, miraba al suelo.

"Asi que... esa chica, Rosette, ¿es tu contratista...?"

"Es hermana Rosette para ti..." respondió friamente Chrno entrecerrando sus ojos, con un brillo sobre protector en su mirada y poniendo la misma sobre él "y si, ella es **MI** contratista... asi que mas te vale no intentar nada con ella..." el demonio pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos también al momento de mirarle retadoramente.

"Y qué crees poder hacerme tú si lo intento, estando en ese estado...?" el demonio con apariencia de niño apretó sus colmillos al momento de comenzar a gruñir levemente "después de todo, mal no se ve... en realidad... creo que es la que mejor físico de todas las que he visto tiene..."

OoOoOoO

"O-otro demonio?" preguntó casi gritando Azmaria, mientras que Rosette se apresuraba a hacerle una seña de que guardara silencio poniendo un dedo sobre su propia boca; la chiquilla pronto hizo lo mismo con ambas manos, bajando el tono de su voz "P-pero... ¿y qué pasará con Chrno...?"

"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Azu...?"

"Si, em... verás... ambos son demonios, cierto...? no crees que podría haber cierta rivalidad entre ambos si los conservas juntos...? además, como es que podrás controlar a ambos al mismo tiempo?"

"Qué cosas dices Azmaria! Si Adamanthis está aquí es por que dice que seguirá a Chrno a donde quiera que vaya... no hay otra razón... el que esté aquí no influirá para nada en mi contrato con Chrno..."

"Ya veo..." suspiró la apóstol albina, mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su falda "Oye Rosette... ¿y que piensa Chrno al respecto?"

"Sinceramente no le agrada... es decir... por cuestiones de seguridad... pero estoy segura que logrará llevarse bien con él nuevamente... según Adamanthis, solían ser compañer..."

Repentinamente, un ruido seco proveniente del exterior captó la atención de ambas chicas, al momento que tras mirarse entre sí, salían de la cocina hacia el taller del anciano; al llegar, Rosette simplemente supo como reaccionar y Azmaría no logró evitar dar un grito ahogado ante la escena que tenían enfrente: Adamanthis aprisionando contra el suelo a Chrno, con un pie sobre la cabeza del niño demonio, mientras éste último gruñía mirándole, leves cortaduras por todo el cuerpo. Rosette nuevamente retomó el aire perdido y corrió hacia donde el duo.

"¿Qué demonios significa esto!" preguntó Rosette dirigiéndose hacia Adamanthis, al momento que éste le miraba "Ni siquiera tienes un día aquí y ya estás causando problemas? Así no podras permanecer aquí!"

"Ahora Rosette, escúchame..."

"Es... hermana Rosette para ti... argh...!" gruñó Chrno al sentir como el chico le aprisionaba mas contra el suelo.

"¡BASTA YA! DÉJALE IR!" le pidió Rosette al momento que se agachaba a mirarle "Adamanthis, por favor!"

"Lo haré, solo con una condición!" Rosette se acercó al rostro del chico tras una indicación de dedo del mismo, acción ante la cual Chrno solo gruñó con mas fuerza "¿Ves esta herida?" preguntó señalando un pequeño corte que tenía debajo del ojo derecho "Si yo hubiese empezado el pleito, ¿crees que Chrno hubiera tenido posibilidad de hacerme esto? Claro que no! si lo tengo es por que no esperé que cierto demonio se lanzara contra mi al sufrir un ataque de celos... no es verdad Chrno...?" la monja puso su mirada en el chico, el cual parecía haber encontrado el suelo notoriamente interesante, puesto que no regresaba la mirada ni la despegaba del césped "Asi pues, mi querida **hermana** Rosette, te pediré amablemente que le enseñes a tu demonio cuáles son sus limitaciones en el estado en el que se encuentra, por que créeme, no dudaré en matarle la proxima vez que ose a hacer lo mismo..." y tras éstas palabras, Adamathis apartó su pie de la cabeza de Chrno y entró en el taller del anciano, al momento que el demonio de cabellos violáceos se reincorporaba, sin levantar su mirada.

"Chrno, ¿qué creías que estabas haciendo?" comenzó a reprenderle Rosette "¿No te das cuenta que Adamanthis puede acabar contigo en cuestión de segundos en el estado en el que estás? ¿qué hubiera pasado si de verdad te hubiese hecho daño!" la voz de la rubia era mas de preocupación que de molestia "se supone que el problema sería el, no tu..." la chica dio un suspiro al momento de tomar con una mano el rostro del chico y girarle hacia ella, haciendole mirarle "quiero que me prometas, que sin importar cuánto te provoque Adamanthis, no volverás a írtele encima..."

"Pero estaba diciendo cosas indecoro...!"

"**Jamás**..." las palabras firmes de Rosette y la mirada de la misma sometieron al chico, quien tras un par de segundos, finalmente asintió aún contra su voluntad "y de ser absolutamente necesario, solo lo harás cuando esté yo, así podré liberar el sello, ¿de acuerdo?" el chico simplemente dio un suspiro de resignación y nuevamente asintió. Un estruendo proveniente del cielo pronto captó la atención del trio de chicos que permanecía en el patio "bien, pronto comenzará a llover, y es hora de ir a la cama, asi que será mejor que cada quien vayamos a nuestros lugares a descansar..."

Y sin decir más, cada quien salió hacia su rumbo: Rosette y Azmaria hacia la zona de habitaciones, y Chrno simplemente, al igual que el otro demonio, entró en taller de viejo, mientras que por su mente, pasaba el solenme juramento de que pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría que Adamanthis le pusiera un solo dedo encima a Rosette.

CONTINUARÁ

PLEASE! DEJEN REVIEWS! Y si tienen dudas, contáctenme! nn


End file.
